Wrath of a Pissed Off Blond
by El Queso de Malicioso
Summary: It's the day after BB's 18th bday and, with Robin and Star back to denile, Cyborg back to being alone and the such, can BB and Raven keep their relationship a secret... or even keep it up?
1. Prologue: Pantha's a Chick?

**Wrath of a Pissed Off Blond**

**Introduction**

**Author: **El Queso de Malicioso

**Series: **Teen Titans(Animated Series)

**Genres: **Comedy/Romance

**Rated: **M for strange sexual situations, a cat fight and mentionings of death.

**Pairings: **BB/Rae, BB/Ter, Rob/Star, Aqua/Spe

**Disclaimer: **All relations to existing proper nouns are entirely coincidental… unless they aren't. In which case, I don't own them.

**A/N: **Okay, we're starting at the Titans South Tower with Terra and all the things she learns there. It's pretty short, and does a light hearted version of bashing Terra. I like her, but am just as willing to make fun of her as I am with all the others. So, as I was saying, even if you don't particularly like Terra, you should still enjoy this chapter.

**Prologue: Pantha's a Chick?!**

Terra came out of her new room in the Titans South Tower, having finally unpacked. She made her way through the much less confusing maze of hallways to the quazi-new structure's common room.

She entered to what she could only assume was a normal day in the building. Argent was spreading exorbitant quantities of vegemite over Ritz crackers for a quick little snack. Kolowatt and Wonder Girl were playing some sort of fighting game on the GameStation. The odd thing was that Pantha and Wildebeest were nowhere to be found.

She stepped up next to the gaming pair and asked "Ummm… where's Wildebeest?"

"Probably doin' it with his fiancé" Wonder Girl replied, shuddering noticeably from the thought.

"Fiancé?" Terra asked, feeling her heart sink.

"Yeah" Argent jumped in. "Didn't you hear?"

"Should I have?" Terra asked, feeling a mixture of disappointment and embarrassment.

"The crazy bastard proposed to Pantha" Argent nearly shouted at Terra who looked simply dumbfounded.

"Wait" Terra said suddenly. "I didn't know gay marriage was legal in this state."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Wonder Girl asked, finally putting her game on pause.

"Well… if they're getting married… wouldn't one of them have to be a woman for it to be legal?"

Everybody was staring at the embarrassed girl by this point. "One of them is…" Kilowatt muttered.

Terra's eyes went wide. "No frickin' way!" She looked around at the others as if to try and find the joke in their statements. "Wildebeest's a chick?"

Every single Titans South regular groaned and slapped hands to their faces.

"No…" Argent forced out upon recovering from the initial shock at Terra's cluelessness.

"Then… are you saying that… Pantha's a chick?"

"Didn't her voice give it away?" Wonder Girl asked, holding back a laugh at Terra's expense.

"Well…" Terra began awkwardly. "I kinda thought she was another… Mike Tyson or something…"

All the others exchanged glances before shrugging and saying various derivatives of "I guess I can see it…"

As everybody had been exchanging their glances, however, Terra had made her way out of the room, just to slam face-first into an oddly firm surface.

She was about to stand back up on her own, when she was yanked harshly to her feet by an unusually large fist. She found herself face-to-face with an extremely angry looking Pantha.

"Why were you asking about my Wildebeest?" she asked in an unquestionable tone of authority.

"Ummm…" was all Terra was able to get out before being jerked even closer to Pantha's enraged visage.

"Listen up bendejo(bitch), if I ever see you near my Wildebeest, I'll tear your intestines out through your throat and hang you with them. Do we have an understanding?"

Terra tried to nod, but found such actions quite difficult in her current position and simply said "Yes ma'am…"

"Good" Pantha growled, throughing Terra like an extremely aerodynamic javelin straight down the hall.

**A/N: **Okay, there you have it. The Terra haters got to see her be an clueless and get the shit beat out of her in quick succession and all the others get the beginning of another wonderful story from me. So, everybody wins. I'll get the next chapter up in around three days.

Signed,

The Cheese!


	2. Chapter 1: What's New?

**Wrath of a Pissed Off Blond**

**A/N: **Although Okay, this chapter starts out immediately after Robin and the others wake up. It's ment to reveal exactly who remembers what as well as some other things. It also exists to solidify BB and Raven's relationship, as the last fic was really only a quick little fling for them.

**PS- **To anybody who doesn't know yet; this is the sequel to **Why Superheroes Shouldn't Drink**. So, if anything doesn't make sense, you should probably read that fic again or something.

**Chapter 1: What's New?**

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven were all sitting around the kitchen table, slowly sipping tall glasses of room temperature water.

Suddenly and loudly, Cyborg burst into the room shouting "Morning news y'all!"

He stood before the group of four impossibly cranky teens, a single sticky note stuck to his finger. He wasted no time as he cleared his throat and began to read the note's contents.

"As of our last update; Speedy and Aquafa-lad have just hooked up, Wildebeest has just proposed to Pantha… somehow, and Bee and Jinx both have restraining orders on me!"

Silence ruled as the exhausted teens glared at their nauseatingly energetic friend. "What the hell are you talking about?" Raven asked, slowly massaging her left temple.

"I dunno how, but the fishboy and the Robin-clone didn't die and they've become fuck-buddies."

"Died?" Robin asked, a slightly dimmed expression of horror passing briefly across his face before he gave up his attempt to care.

"Don't you remember man?" Cyborg asked, raising his only eyebrow. "They freaked out and leapt out the window."

"Sorry Cy" Robin mumbled. "I don't remember a thing from last night."

Raven looked around somewhat surprised. "You don't?" she asked, a mixture of annoyance and slight relief fighting for dominance. "Who else doesn't remember anything?"

Starfire and Beast Boy lifted their arms into the air briefly before letting them go limp, once more.

Raven's heart felt as if it had sunken into her chest when she saw Beast Boy raising his hand. She was unable to hide her disappointment as she asked him "You don't remember anything?"

"Nothing past 'I Never'" he mumbled in response, giving Raven a strange look. "Should I be remembering something?"

Raven shook her head frantically, giving her headache a perfectly wondrous boost in intensity.

She stood quickly and walked over to the sink, draining her glass in one swift movement before turning as if to leave.

Nobody really noticed as Raven took the long way around the table so she could pass close to Beast Boy. In the split second she was behind him, she whispered "Come to my room when you're feeling better."

And with that, she was gone. Beast Boy looked confused for a moment, the feeling only growing as he looked over at Cyborg.

Later that same day, Beast Boy was making his way slowly through the halls of Titan's Tower. _'What could she want me for?'_ he thought to himself, not paying attention to where he was walking. This, of course, caused him to walk face-first into Raven's door.

He stood, shaking the pain out of his face for awhile as the door slid open, revealing the left side of Raven's face. "Most people knock with their fists, y'know" Raven muttered, seeing the slightly bruised look of his visage.

Beast Boy chuckled nervously, rubbing the nape of his neck. "Yeah, guess I should look where I'm goin', huh?"

"Indeed" Raven replied, sliding the door the rest of the way open before walking away from Beast Boy.

He just stood in place, not sure if she wanted him to intrude on her sanctity or just talk from this distance.

His thoughts were answered by Raven who, upon sitting on her bed said "Are you coming in, or would you rather I just shut the door on you?"

Without hesitation, he stepped forward into the room. He looked around for a moment and noted that her room was a lot more pleasant with her curtains open. He walked slowly over to the side of her bed and sat on the awkwardly on the edge. "So, what did you wanna talk about?"

"There actually was something you should remember from last night" Raven said hesitantly. "I've been thinking that it all may have been the effect of the alcohol; it surely helped my side of it, but I have to ask."

During her rambling, Beast Boy had moved such that he was directly next to her. He placed a hand lightly on her shoulder, ready to pull away at an instant's notice. "It's okay. You know you can tell me anything."

"Cheesy much" Raven mumbled before taking a deep breath to let it all out. "We had sex last night."

At this, he leapt away like a burst of green lightning. "What?"

"You heard me."

The two just stared for what felt like hours, but wasn't even a full minute in reality.

"So, w-what does this mean?" Beast Boy asked hesitantly.

"That's what I would like to know" Raven replied, feeling herself grow colder by the moment as things were looking bleak. "Do you… like me or was it just the alcohol?" There, her concerns were out in the open.

Another awkward silence fell, this one only slightly longer than the last, before Beast Boy approached Raven, once again.

He still said nothing as he turned her head such that they were looking into each other's eyes. "Terra's gonna kill me" Beast Boy muttered, moving his face forward to connect his lips with Raven's own. They stayed like this for some time. The kiss wasn't forceful or even particularly heated, but it held all the passion they held for each other, but never really knew.

Finally, they pulled apart. Staring into Raven's eyes, Beast Boy mumbled "I think I've made my choice."

They just sat there for awhile before Raven finally asked "Well?"

A small grin spread over Beast Boy's face as he pressed his lips to Raven's once more, this time for only a moment. Upon pulling back, he said "If you still don't know, you have no right to call me stupid…"

**A/N: **Okay, I just wanted to throw in a little bit of drama and stuff to get the story started. Beast Boy and Raven are still together, but the same can't be said about Robin and Starfire. The next chapter will have Terra's horror at all she discovers at the Titans South Tower, leading to her quicker than expected return.

Signed,

The Cheese!


	3. Chapter 2: Secrecy

**Wrath of a Pissed Off Blond**

**A/N: **Okay, this is the third chapter I've written in a row. This one focuses around Beast Boy and Raven attempting to keep their relationship a secret; while we find out how Robin and Starfire were able to admit things to each other(again) even though **Trouble in Tokyo** actually did happen.

I was originally planning on waiting for one more review, but since it isn't coming, I gave up. Here's your new chapter.

**Chapter 2: Secrecy**

Cyborg sat in a chair, a massive grin upon his face. Before him sat Robin and Starfire, flirting without even knowing it as was always the case. In another spot were Beast Boy and Raven, both glancing at one another every so often, Beast Boy far more frequently than the well controlled Raven.

He leaned back and sighed contentedly. _'Oh, so much taunt material, and all the time in the world to use it…'_

Beast Boy was having quite a bit of trouble attempting to focus on his video game. If Cyborg's freaky staring wasn't enough, the fact that Raven wanted to keep "_them_" a secret totally was. He finally couldn't take it anymore and, with a sigh, flicked off the GameStation and made his way for the doors from the common room, giving Raven a quick glance as he went.

She met his gaze for only a second, but it was enough to assure him that she was sympathetic to his qualms.

About ten minutes later, Raven shut her book with a satisfying snap and stood to leave the room. Robin and Starfire were completely obliviousas the Tamaranian girl was attempting to feed the boy wonder a 'certain cure for the over-hang.'

As soon as the doors had shut behind her, Raven felt a pair of arms circle around her from behind. "How much longer do we have to keep this up?" asked the voice which shared a body with the arms.

"We need to tread softly Beast Boy" Raven replied calmly. "We can't just jump straight from virtually hating each other to being 'lovers'"

"Yeah" Beast Boy replied with a sigh. "We should probably also wait until Robin and Star hook up… while sober" he continued, only partially serious.

"Though, it's questionable whether that will ever happen" Raven quipped back with a small smirk. "First was Tokyo, with them both being high off ink fumes, then just last night-"

"-Which I wish I could remember" Beast Boy muttered. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm still a fruity little virgin."

Raven narrowed her eyes slightly at him and said "We could fix that if you want."

Beast Boy stared down at her for a moment before loudly whispering "Damn woman! Are you on Prozac or something?"

Raven pulled away, looking minutely insulted. "What do you mean?"

"As if the smiles and cuddling aren't enough, you're sounding like a dog-in-heat!" he exclaimed, still in that whispering tone. "Last time I checked, you didn't even do happy, let alone horny."

"Well," Raven began, turning to look off into space. "If that's what you prefer…"

She turned sharply and began to make her way down the hall. His eyes went wide as he realized what she was saying. "Rae wait!" he almost shouted, before remembering the whole secret thing. Chasing after her, he yelled "I didn't mean it that way!"

Raven had been planning on going to her room and making Beast Boy beg at her door when she remembered how nice it was outside. She stopped suddenly, causing the running Beast Boy to collide firmly against her. The two sprawled to the floor, limbs tangling. Raven took advantage of the situation to grab Beast Boy's face and draw their lips together for a quick and playful kiss.

Little did the two know that somebody was using their time of distraction to sneak past and move down the hall towards a particular room.

She slid the door open silently, jumped inside, closing the door as she went. She began a quick examination of the room before landing her deep blue eyes on the bookcase.

She began rummaging through the various books, looking in one every so often. Finally, her eyes grew wide as she found something which looked promising. "This should get him back" she whispered, slipping the ancient tome under her arm.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At this exact moment, Raven and Beast Boy were resting against on the tower's roof, just looking out over the city before them. They were just sitting there, completely silent… until it was broken.

"Rae?"

"Hmm…?"

Beast Boy turned his head slightly to have Raven's face partially within his line of vision. "I just thought of something that kinda confuses me."

"Y is only a vowel when found in the middle, or at the end of a word, and only sometimes in the latter case" Raven mumbled, smirking slightly to herself. "How many times do I have to explain this?"

"No… that's not it" the green boy said, chuckling slightly. "I've just been thinking."

"Congratulations. How does it feel?" Raven asked sardonically. The following silence from Beast Boy caused her to continue. "Sorry. What was it?"

"I was just thinking about how Dr. Light always attacks at night. I mean, it's kinda dumb, seeing as how his attacks would be all but invisible during the day, but at night-"

"-He's as obvious as a green t-rex rampaging down Main Street?"

"Sure, why not…" Beast Boy muttered in response before relaxing against Raven once again.

Not five minutes later, their communicators went off. The two shot apart, opening the devices almost simultaneously. "What's up Robin?" they both asked, making sure not to speak too loud as to have their voices doubled on the com-link.

"Umm…" Robin began, scratching his neck in confusion. "Apparently, Terra's back…"

"She left?" both Titans occupying the roof asked in eerie unison.

"I… guess so…" Robin replied, shrugging dismissively. "It must've happened during the party last night."

Immediately after shutting off their communicators, the two roof-dwellers exchanged nervous looks. "Do you think she remembers what happened?" Beast Boy asked, beginning to panic slightly.

"Doubtless" Raven replied, creating a portal beneath her feet.

"Where are you going?"

"It'll seem less strange if we utilize different forms of transportation" Raven responded as her head sunk into the portal.

With a shrug, Beast Boy made his way down the stairs from the roof. On his way through the catacomb of darkened, metallic halls, he could hear a voice speaking sentually behind him.

"Hi BB… miss me?"

**A/N: **And that, my friends, is what I like to call a well-rounded chapter. Go me! Please excuse the ego. I'm just in a really good place in my life right now.

Now, anybody who doesn't know who's been sneaking around the tower, you're an idiot. I've dropped so many hints that it almost nauseates me.

And to anybody who's wondering, I'm fully aware of how unlikely it is that Terra had flown to the Titans South Tower, unpacked, been embarrassed, been beaten up, gotten better, repacked, and come back all before nightfall, but that'll be explained as best I can in the next chapter.

This time, I'm not updating without at least **6** reviews. And, to Overactive Mind, shut up. I like reviews.

Signed,

The Cheese!


	4. Chapter 3: She's Back!

**Wrath of a Pissed Off Blond**

**A/N: **And, here's another one. This one will actually be starting some minimal kinkiness, though their won't be all that much actual sex; so to speak.

**Chapter 3: She's Back!**

Terra walked swiftly towards the doors, officially pissed. _'Nobody even knows I left!'_ she shouted in her head as she went.

But, on the outside, she could've beeen said to be shooting daisies from sweat pores. "Y'know what?" she called over to Robin in a vomit-inducingly cheery tone. "I'm just gonna find BB myself. After what happened, we're gonna need some… alone time."

With those last words, she was out of the room. Raven selected that exact moment to appear. She looked around herself for a short wile before finally asking "Where's Terra?"

"She went to find Beast Boy" Robin replied nonchalantly. Though Raven was virtually panicking from this news, she retained an outward appearance of calm.

"Fine" she muttered, making her way from the room in the same direction of which Terra had gone.

Just before the doors slid open, everything in the room shut down suddenly. She ducked reflexively to the ground, looking around for the cause of the problem.

Cyborg stood, saying "Probably just the circuit breaker."

"I do not like this, friends" Starfire whispered, hiding partially behind Robin. "Who shall go and do the un-breaking of the circuits?"

"I learned from what happened with Rae's powers that one time" Cyborg said in response. "I wired the tower's systems so I could do it from my control panel."

He emphasized this statement by flipping his arm plate open and began typing feverishly upon the small keypad.

It wasn't but five minutes when the lights came back on and Raven was reminded of the more pressing issue. She needed to find Beast Boy before Terra did something to him… or worse, convinced him to get back together with her.

Raven had only just gotten into a relationship with somebody who wouldn't hurt her… and had some of the best equipment she'd seen in quite some time. She wasn't about to give that up without a fight.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Terra quickly circled around the first corner she came to before pulling the book from her bag and flipping straight to the desired page.

She quickly read through the incantation. She could see that there were warnings towards the bottom of the page, but simply passed it off as unimportant. With a truly happy grin, Terra used her powers to move the pre-positioned stones near the circuit breakers into position. With a quiet electrical hum, all the lights in the hall went out. With her distraction in place, she sat in a lotus position, inspired by that of Raven herself.

Terra chanted the short incantation and soon found all physical sensations leave her, replaced by some strange of alternate senses. She 'sensed' her way through the tower until she felt a familiar essence and new immediately that it was Beast Boy.

Suddenly, she found herself in a bright green meadow with forests in one direction and a massive ocean in the other. As she scanned the region, she could see a great quantity of different animals wandering about doing whatever it is that the particular kinds of animls do.

She smiled slightly at her surroundings, thinking that this was strangely close to how she'd always imagined his mind to be. Without wasting any more time, Terra reentered the meditation-inspired position and began to concentrate on a specific thought.

As far as she was concerned, if it was Beast Boy's libido that got them into this mess, it would be his libido which would get them out of it.

She focused every conscious part of her mind on the idea of Beast Boy being aroused simply by the sound of her voice. She specified further, making certain that it wasn't insanely aroused, just enough to make him see the mistake he'd maken.

She looked about her at Beast Boy's mindscape and saw some large stormclouds move in from beyond the horizon, darkening the sky substantially.

She was just about to exit his mind when she was struck by doubt. There was the small chance that what she'd done wouldn't be enough. So, without a second's hesitation, she entered the now quite familiar position one more time before leaving.

All of her thoughts were focused on one idea and only one. _'Become fully erect whenever I say "What's up?"'_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hi BB… miss me?"

Beast Boy spun around at the sound of that voice to see Terra approaching slowly, but deliberately from down an adjacent hall.

"Oh… hi Terra" Beast Boy replied awkwardly. "What've you been up to?"

The blond girl stopped only inches away from the nervous green boy. "Oh, I've just been doing a lil' o' this, a lil' o' that. Y'know."

Beast Boy had quickly begun to squirm with the discomfort fo the situation… as well as a new discomfort of which he was only subconsciously aware of at the moment.

"T-that's nice… I g-guess…" he mumbled in response, slowly edging to the side as to put some distance between himself and the clearly deranged girl.

"Where do you think you're going BB?" Terra asked, moving even closer to him, decreasing his comfort level by leaps and bounds.

He continued to edge away, stuttering like a ninny until he could feel cold steel against his back. Finding himself between a rock and a hard place(good pun, ney?), he began to tense even more.

'_It's now or-'_ Beast Boy thought, only to have nearly all conscious thought leave his mind as Terra virtually pinned him to the wall.

"Oh, c'mon baby, I really wanna know… _what's up_… with you" Terra said, emphasizing the two most potent words of the bunch.

Beast Boy didn't even hear the "with you" part as multiple different forms of shock ran through his body all at once. He was suddenly hard as a rock and couldn't explain why.

"T-Terra-" he stuttered before being cut off by a pair of lips against his own. He immediately returned the favor, pressing firmly against the nearly anorexic frame for a moment.

Then suddenly, to the surprise of both involved, he roughly shoved her back, panting wildly. "I'm with Raven now" he said, tone dripping with venom. "God, if I knew just how psychotic you are, I would've made this decision long ago!" he shouted, as he began a brisk retreat down the hall and towards the common room.

It was about this time that Cyborg had finished repairing the circuit breakers and the lights came on. Beast Boy looked around, confusedly for only a moment before continuing on his way. He needed to find Raven and take care of his… problem.

It wasn't long before the two found each other and Beast Boy embraced Raven tightly. "I need your help with something" he whispered straight into her ear, dragging her towards the nearest bathroom.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As they found the bathroom, Raven didn't even give him a chance to fumble with the doorknob as she simply fazed the both of them straight through the wall.

Beast Boy was still helplessly erect and was only able to lock the door before leaning back against the wall.

Raven looked slightly concerned for a moment, noting his unnaturally pale complexion and the slightly glazed look in his eyes. Her concern, however, was quickly replaced as her examination moved lower and she noted the freakish pulge in his pants.

"Well…" Raven began, smirking at her beau's discomfort. "It's about time."

Without any further ado, she stepped right up to him and shoved the front of his pants down as to free the painful hardness, eliciting a sigh of relief from the boy.

She then cupped her hand experimentally around the organ, testing different ways of holding as to evaluate Beast Boy's responses. She finally gripped it in a way which brought forth a shudder and a small spurt of precum. With the spot being decided upon, she began to pump her hand up and down in rapid succession, making quick work of the already near-orgasmic changeling.

He quickly started grunting uncontrollably, unaware of how skilled Raven was with her hands. Though, in hindsight, such would be pretty obvious by how specific she needs to be with her hand positions while casting a spell.

The two had worked up to a quick-paced rhythm, Beast Boy grunting in tune with Raven's pumps. Then suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Raven stopped, causing Beast Boy to become distressed. He quickly whispered "Keep going, I can take care of whoever that is."

Hesitating slightly, Raven started up her ministrations once more. Beast Boy's breathing was till a bit ragged, but he wasn't grunting any longer.

"Friend?" came the questioning voice of Starfire through the door. "Is something happening?"

Beast Boy took a deep breath and called back to the obviously confused girl. "Nah Star! I'm just-um-peing-yeah-that's right-peeing!"

Raven rolled her eyes and groaned silently.

"I see" Starfire called back hesitantly. "But, there seem to be strange sounds coming from within this particular room of bathing."

Both residents of said "room of bathing" inhaled sharply at the prospect of Starfire figuring out what was happening.

Finally, swallowing his pride, Beast Boy said "I'm constipated!"

There was a pause and both belived that Starfire had left. But finally, she spoke again. "If I am not mistaken, the constipation normally occurs during the movement of the bowels, or am I mistaken?"

Beast Boy thought quickly, replying with "Some species of earth mammals can get a form of constipation with urinating and I've been spending a tad too much time in one of those forms the last couple days!" he had shouted all in a single breath, hoping that it would satisfy the alian girl's natural, though sometimes disturbing, curiosity.

"Oh, thank you friend" Starfire called through the door once more before quickly floating away down the corridor.

Beast Boy and Raven exchanged looks of relief before Raven resumed her earlier quick paced pumping, lowering Beast Boy to animalistic grunts once more.

**A/N: **Wow, I'm on a bit of a roll if I do say myself… which I do…

The story's gonna get a bit more extreme from here on out. So, those with weak stomachs should probably turn back. It won't get too bad though, as even I have my limits.

Well, with that last note, I'm spent; byeeeeee!

Signed,

The Cheese!


	5. Chapter 4: Confuzzled

**Wrath of a Pissed Off Blond**

**A/N: **Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and can review. You may not have realized this fact, but I loooooooooooooove reviews!

**Chapter 4: Confuzzled**

Staring off in the direction of which Beast Boy had just used to escape, Terra began to think. Now, this isn't to say that she hadn't been doing so in one form or another throughout the day, she had just entered a more focused form of thought. This was known, quite appropriately in my opinion, as comtemplation. So, in actuality, she stopped thinking and began to contemplate.

'_What just happened? Okay girl, you can figure this out. Somehow, he resisted a full out hardon, with you crawling all over him. Maybe it was more than hormones that led to him dumping you for Raven. Well, if his feelings for her go deeper than that, I'll just have to go deeper myself.'_

Having formulated a new battle plan, she quickly made her way to her room to decide exactly what she'd need to do with his mind to get her way.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Beast Boy let out a contented sigh as he lay cuddled up against his new girlfriend. He did find it slightly strange that they were so close already, but simply brushed it off as the thing that happens when a relationship starts out sexual and becomes something more.

He was suddenly interrupted from his musings by the sound of Raven's voice. "Beast Boy?"

"Hmmm…?" he asked, turning his head such that she'd be at least partially within his line of vision.

"I really didn't want to ask this" she began, looking slightly distracted. "Fear of the answer I guess—but—"

"You wanna know what cause my lil' problem earlier?" he asked, interrupting her, for once being to her relief.

"Yes."

"I'm not etirely sure" he said, wrinkling his brow slightly. "But—it had something to do with—Terra."

Silence ruled for an eternity within a second. "Oh."

"No!" Beast Boy nearly shouted, but quickly covered his mouth as to prevent anybody from hearing and finding him in Raven's room. "She was all but dry-humping me. I—"

"—reacted exactly the way that any natural man would have" Raven finished for him with a sigh. "It's okay. I'm just glad you came to me, rather than letting her get what she wanted."

Beast Boy sighed with relief. "Thanks Rae" he mumbled, lowering himself back down on the pillow.

There was an extended period of comfortable silence in which the pair simply basked in the feeling of being in another's arms. Beast Boy found himself thinking back to how Terra would never even allow him to get this close to her. She would always say that she wasn't sure she could trust herself not to simply jump on him. He knew the truth, however. She was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself. _'Well, look who's wrong this time…'_

But, as with all good things, it had to come to an end. "Beast Boy?"

"Hmm…?"

"I really don't think that we should be sleeping together quite yet. The others might think it… odd."

"I hear ya' loud 'n' clear" Beast Boy said, forcing himself into a sitting position while popping a particularly stubborn knot in his back. "But, I am a bit tired… and the walk to my room is so long… so very long… and cold… and—"

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes, holding back a chuckle. "Fine" she said finally. "I'll let you use a portal."

Beast Boy dropped the melodramatic act and grinned widely at his girl. "Thanks, I really am tir—" He was unable to finish as a portal formed under him and he fell through it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Terra walked purposefully down the long twisting hallways. She'd finally filled out the details of her battle plan and was ready to put them into action.

'_Okay'_ she thought, deciding to go over everything in her mind one last time. _'I'll give him one more chance to come back to me of his own free will. If he ignores that, I'll have no choice but to take the choice out of his hands. But, first things first, I have to enter his mind and place an order which will allow me to put him to sleep. That'll make it easier to do whatever I need to without him noticing.'_

With a nod, she rounded the last corner and stood before the door marked "Beast Boy". She entered the code to his room with practiced ease and made her way in silently. Just as she entered, however, she noted the swirling black portal on the ceiling directly above his bunk. _'How'd I miss that? Unless—'_ she didn't get the chance to complete that thought, though, as he body moved, seeming to act on its own. She leapt into his closet and slid the door almost entirely closed.

She smirked to herself. Things were actually going better than she could have hoped. Entering the meditation position of which she was now quite familiarized with, she sent her mind out once more to find Beast Boy's mind.

She looked around at the serene landscape, only briefly noting that the storm clouds from her first commands had yet to fade.

She focused a single, yet highly detailed idea into the mindscape. The most basic description of this thought was that, whenever Terra would say "Sleep tight," Beast Boy would fall into a deep sleep only to awaken when she said "Rise and shine," or something happened that his subconscious deemed an emergency.

Thoroughly satisfied with her work, Terra slid from Beast Boy's mind and back into her own body. Releasing a slightly tense breath, she stood and climbed out of the closet.

She made no attempts to hide herself anymore and Beast Boy noticed her immediately. "Terra?" he asked, shooting up into a sitting position; as he'd laid down not but a couple minutes prior. "What are you—"

Terra stopped him with a soothing shoosh sound. "That's not important. I'm here to give you one last chance to come back to me."

Beast Boy sighed exasperatedly. "Terra, how many times am I gonna have to say this? I'm sorry, but I'm with Raven now."

"What's so great about that bitch anyways?" she hissed at him, interrupting his little speech.

"Don't you dare call her that" he hissed right back, growling slightly deep in his throught at the same time. "You wanna know what's so great about her?" He began to list her good qualities, checking them off on his fingers. "She's intellectual. Even with everything that's happened to her, she still lets me get close to her… which is a bit of a surprise, I must admit. She isn't even afraid to get… intimate… if you catch my drift. She's a lot sweeter than people give her credit for. She's not just another blonde haired, blue eyed, preppy carbon copy of Britney Speares; and she's a whole hell of a lot hotter at that!" He was panting by this point, not enjoying the guilt he felt for what, in all truth, he was doing. He was, after all, dumping one girl for another and he'd always considered himself above such actions. Finally, he added one last thing that he hoped would get Terra so angry she'd leave. "Plus, she strives to keep herself from becoming a pity case, rather than basking in the pity."

Terra, too, was seething. Forcefully calming herself down, she spoke in a slow, calculated tone. "Well, if you really feel that way, you can just—sleep tight."

Beast Boy wasn't even taken by some overpowering exhaustion or anything of the sort. He just felt his consciousness fading. The last thought he had before falling into a deep sleep was _'I thought that boner was unnatural; this pretty much proves it…'_

With any chance of him resisting her gone, Terra reentered the lotus position and flew straight into the sleeping boy's mind. Glaring about at her surroundings, she began to wreak havoc.

**A/N: **Okay, that's another one. We're now officially half way through the fic. I hope you're enjoying it thus far, as it'll be drawing quickly to the climax from here on out.

**Poll Time!!!**

Okay, I'm not entirely certain what kinds of things I want Terra to do in BB's head. I'm asking for any ideas that any of my readers may have for me. The only requirement I have is that it must follow a basic formula of effect. It must require an outside stimuli causing the reaction in his mind which makes the certain event to occur. You can leave out certain parts if all you have is the effect or the cause; allowing me to fill in the blanks with what little creativity I happen to be experiencing at the moment of my writing.

So, to make it as simple as possible; I want;

**Outside Stimuli + Reaction in BB's Mind -- BB's Outward Reaction**

Thanks y'all!

Signed,

The Cheese!


	6. Chapter 5: The Power of Suggestion

**Wrath of a Pissed Off Blond**

**A/N: **As a small warning, this one's kinda short and not all that good. I don't know what to do; it's a bridge chapter.

**Chapter 5: The Power of Suggestion**

As he awoke, Beast Boy stretched. He shook his head slightly as a brief wave of nausea came over him; only to pass in an instant.

"Well," he mumbled, yawning widely. "That was—different."

Shaking his head once more, he slid off his bunk and made to grab a fresh uniform. He was about to pull the top over his head when he noticed that he was still wearing the one from the previous day. "Dammit" he muttered. "I really gotta stop leavin' this stuff on when I sleep."

With a sigh of exasperation, he dropped the fresh top to the floor. Quickly peeling off the spandex from the previous day and dawning a perfect replica for that which lay ahead, he made his way from the room.

"Hmmm…" he mused silently. "I wonder what Rae would think about a morning quickie or something…"

Needless to say, he acted on this thought. His results on Raven's part were far better than expected, but those on his own part—not so much.

"What the hell?" he nearly shouted, dropping quickly into a whisper as to keep anybody else from hearing. "I never have this much trouble gettin' it—"

"That sooooo makes me feel good about myself" Raven muttered, glaring at him. Finally, she shook her head and stood up. "I'm not going to worry about it. I'm not getting involved with your dick issues."

Beast Boy became instantly defensive at this point. "Hey! You can't blame this on me!" He began to search about frantically for the best come back. Suddenly finding something, he let it loose, not really contemplating the possible repercussions. "Maybe you've just lost your touch!"

Raven took in a short breath. She couldn't tell exactly why that particular accusation hurt. She's been shocked and disturbed to find that she'd ever even had a "touch" as Beast Boy put it. Now, she was worrying about losing it?

"Like I said, I have no reason to care" she replied bluntly. "You can come back when you've got that thing under control. I let it go with that whole Terra thing yesterday, but now—"

"Who do you think you are?" he shouted at her, suddenly feeling highly angered. "What gives you the right to talk about Terra like that?" He stopped short when he realized what had just come out of his mouth. "And—why the hell do I care so much?"

An uneasy silence fell upon the two until Raven shook her head and spoke. "Okay, I've read about stuff like this." She paused to collect herself. "Maybe—we just need to slow things down a bit. People can become distressed with a relationship when it's moving too fast."

Before another awkward silence could fall, Beast Boy took the initiative. "Right—we should just spend the day with the others—see how we feel tomorrow or something."

The two shook on the tentative agreement and went about there own business for the remainder of the day. Beast Boy took this opportunity to catch up with Cyborg. It had been a couple days since he'd last zoned out on the GameStation.

He began to wonder, eventually, if hanging with Cyborg had been such a good idea. "Dude!" he finally shouted, having had enough. "How long is it gonna take for you to shut up about this?"

"Exactly as long as it takes for the idea of 'You and Raven' starts making sense in my mind" the metal man replied, grinning widely as he beat Beast Boy yet again. "Oh, you're so easy man…"

As the day proceeded, Beast Boy couldn't help but think of all that had happened; leading to even more GameStation losses. First, he'd had a drunken fling with Raven on his birthday; then he'd hooked up with her consciously and Terra—upon thinking of her, he began to wonder what was up with her. She'd yet to make her appearance and it bothered him slightly. He knew it shouldn't, but—

'_What the hell!' _he shouted in his head as he dropped the controller to the floor. "I'm goin' to bed" he muttered to his metallic friend before making his way from the room.

As he made his way down the hall, assuming that he was just missing Raven or something, he found himself in front of a completely different door from the one he'd been trying to reach. "Weird…" he muttered, seeing that the name inscribed on the door displayed a rather inconvenient set of five letters. "Terra…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Raven, on the other hand, had decided to spend the day catching up on her meditation and reading. A large chunk of the day was spent making certain that her emotions were relatively calm—not rampaging about wildly at the least.

When she'd finally checked up on all of her emotions; and had made a personal note to check up on one or two of them more often to cut down on the work load, she moved over to her book shelf. She was thoroughly upset that, now that she was finally in a plausible relationship, that the boy was freaking on her. She'd given herself to him—in a drunken haze as it may be—but she'd given herself to him all the same.

And, that's not something she does freely—daughter of rape and all.

"And," she sighed agitatedly. "Now I'm missing the Tome of Langharhan; apparently not my day…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As he had no memory of the events of the previous night, he began to wonder how Terra was doing with the knowledge of his relationship with Raven. With absolutely none of the certainty that he'd felt the previous day, he slowly raised his hand to knock on the door; only wanting to be sure that she'd be okay with all that was happening.

He suddenly realized that this was the last place he should be, but that particular though was quickly swept from his mind as he saw her calmly smiling face. "Hi BB, what's up?"

His breath caught in his throat as his pants became abruptly more constraining. "What the he—"

"Come on in" Terra said, interrupting his exclamation, still smiling in that eerily calm way.

Before he could decline and sneak back into the shadows, he found himself standing in the center of the room, not entirely certain of how he'd gotten there. Terra made her way quickly over to her bed and sat down.

Beast Boy began to scratch the back of his neck, uncomfortably. "Ummm… I just came ot make sure you were okay—"

"Okay with what?" Terra asked, her smile shrinking slightly.

Beast Boy took a deep breath before replying. "Y'know, with me—and Raven."

"Oh that" Terra said, waving dismissively. That particular gesture seemed to strike a cord in Beast Boy's mind and he had a sudden difficulty remembering exactly what he was supposed to be talking about. "That's nothing—or—at least…" Her smile grew into a malicious smirk. "It won't be for long."

He knew he should be creeped out by the way that Terra was acting, but couldn't even gather the energy to really care. A strange calm had settled over his mind and, though he hadn't forgotten about the painful tightness between his legs, it just didn't hold his attention as much as it would have normally.

Terra couldn't stop the malicious grin which spread across her face. Every one of her mental commands seemed to be taking effect quite nicely. She'd been listening in earlier that day as BB just couldn't make it work around Raven. And now, with only a couple gestures and simple phrases, she had Beast Boy standing in the middle of her room, nearly incapable of arguing with her. With how well things were going so far, she could hardly wait to see how phase two went.

**A/N: **Okay, I'm really sorry for this one. It wasn't all that funny or even particularly kinky. It was a bridge chapter; setting up for the events of the next one. There's nothing I can do about that; just be happy I'm writing again I guess.

BTW; **_REVIEW DAMMIT!!!_** I want… four or five; which is less than my current average. I think y'all can manage that.

Signed,

The Cheese!


	7. Chapter 6: Not Techncally Rape

**Wrath of a Pissed Off Blond**

**Chapter 6: Not Technically Rape**

Raven awoke the following day feeling strangely disappointed. After the party, she'd actually thought that she wouldn't have to be lonely anymore. Things, however, didn't seem to be working out too well in that department. Only one full day of being a couple and, already, she and Beast Boy were having problems.

Sighing determinedly, she pushed herself out of bed. She decided that if this was to be fixed, she would be taking the initiative for once.

She made her way to Beast Boy's room, prepared to deal with the problem on the spot. She knocked on the door a few times and awaited an answer. When there was none, she knocked slightly harder and called out Beast Boy's name.

With a continuing lack of response, she fazed through the solid metal of the door. On the other side, she noted the regular slight mess and strange lack of the pungeant odor which would be accompanying such a mess; had such mess belonged to anybody else.

It took only a fraction of a second to realize that she was alone in the room. "Great," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Now what?"

With a sigh, she fazed back through the door and began to make her way down the hall.

'_Maybe he's getting some breakfast' _she thought to herself. _'Worth a try.'_

As she reached the common room, she smiled slightly at the sight of her new beau. She approached him from behind and tapped him on the shoulder.

Beast Boy nearly jumped out of his skin. Spinning around in the chair, he nearly fell from it. "Oh!" he nearly shouted when he saw his visitor. "Hey Rae; don't sneak up on me like that!" He'd finished what he had to say, but his lips kept moving nonetheless. "—even though that's kind of your thing. You really gotta stop being so spooky all the time."

'_What the hell was that?' _he screamed in his mind.

Raven felt a mental jab from his statement. Shaking it off, she decided to move forward with her plans. "I'm sorry," she began. "Beast Boy, we need to figure out what's going on between us—I really want this relationship to work."

"Coulda fooled me" Beast Boy then slapped a hand over his mouth.

Raven just gaped at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry" he shouted through his cupped hand. "I didn't mean that—though—"

'_Oh, not again!'_

"—you _were _acting like a royal bitch yesterday."

Raven took a deep breath, feeling her lips twist into a scowl. "I see you have a case of oral diarrhea; I'll give you some time to remember how to keep all your problems with me to yourself."

With that, she about faced and made her way from the room. Beast Boy stared after her, confused beyond all reason. "What the fuck just happened?" he asked out loud, previously unmentioned tofu breakfast forgotten for the moment. "I don't even think those things about her—do I?"

The day continued on in this way. Raven simply couldn't understand what was wrong with Beast Boy. He'd been known to say unnecessary and oftentimes rude things but—this was just strange. It seemed as though every time she was anywhere near him, he'd act like he was apologizing but throw in even more snide and hurtful comments.

It was a painful cycle. Finally, as Beast Boy was trying to apologize for the twelfth time that day, everything went down the drain.

"Raven—please!" he called to her as she was making her way quickly from the room. "I don't mean any of it;I don't know why I keep reminding you what a bi—"

He smacked his hands over his mouth. But, it was too late as Raven had started to teleport just as the last word was beginning to come out. He stared after her, confused beyond all reason. Finally, he just gave up and started making his way to his room.

About halfway down the hall, he was struck with an idea. "Dude! I may not be able to stop myself from saying those—things. But, I can still write her a letter! She doesn't need to know the crap that's spewing from my mouth like insanity from Mel Gibson's ass!"

His defeated crawl sprung to life as an energetic sprint for his room. As soon as he entered, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. There was a pause as he stared at the pen for a couple seconds. Suddenly, he tossed it to the floor and grabbed a pencil. "Not takin' any chances."

He spent over an hour working on the letter; needing to erase frequently. "Dammit—what's wrong with me? Did Moddy do somethin' weird with that last hypno-screen?" Then, he realized something. "Wait—that actually makes sense—except that—we haven't fought Mad Mod in at least three months. Then—who could be doing—"

"Hi sweetie" came a vaguely sensual voice from his door.

'_Oh hell—of course it would be her'_ he thought to himself, dropping the slip of paper to the floor. _'What the fuck!'_ he screamed in his mind as he tried to—do—anything. _'I can't move!'_

Terra slowly sauntered up to Beast Boy and wrapped her arms about his chest, resting her head slightly on his shoulder. She just remained in this position for quite some time; Beast Boy completely unable to object. Finally, she spoke. "This is nice, isn't it honey?"

There was a sudden sound, kind of like something popping in his head and Beast Boy suddenly couldn't remember why he was supposed to be nervous. Simultaneously, he regained control of his body—or so he thought. He turned his head slightly and smiled serenely at the girl clinging to him.

He was in too much of a stooper to give any real answer and simply said "Mm-hmm."

"I think I know what'd be even nicer" Terra said, winking at him with a tiny smirk on her lips. Beast Boy blushed slightly in response, but didn't resist as Terra began to drag him from the room.

All the while, Terra was completely oblivious of the small slip of paper which lay open, face-up on the floor for anybody to find.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Raven mumbled one last "Azarath… Metrion… Zynthos…" before lowering herself to her bed. With a deep exhalation, she stared off into space. After all that had happened that day, she'd needed to meditate; to keep herself under control. She just didn't understand what was happening. Beast Boy had just started insulting her relentlessly. It made absolutely no sense. He was known for having more than his fair share of foot-in-mouth moments; but never this bluntly vicious.

"This is unnatural" she muttered, unaware of just how correct she was. Sighing to herself, she stood and made her way to her door. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever Beast Boy might throw at her. She's decided that she would not allow him to see her upset any more.

That, however, wasn't going to stop her from giving him one last chance. "I've always thought love would be my downfall" she muttered to herself, once again not paying particular attention to what she'd just said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As she pulled Beast Boy through her open door, Terra couldn't help but grin at the content smile on the boy's face. She pulled him into the center of her room before allowing her door to shut behind the two of them.

She left him for just a moment in order to lock the door. Beast Boy was able to regain some small semblance of intelligent thought with the slight distance between the two. He shook his head, finally realizing just where he was. Then, he remembered exactly why he was supposed to be scared.

"What the hell?" he nearly shouted. "You gotta stop this Terra." His voice had become pleading, knowing full well that trying to demand anything would not work in his favor.

"Sorry BB" Terra said, slinking back over to him. "I can't do that."

Beast Boy backed up a couple steps before speaking again. "Listen Terra; I know there's somebody out there that you could—"

"That somebody is you" Terra replied simply. "It always has and will always be—" Her face was invaded by a malicious grin. "Whether you like it or not…"

"Terra please—" Beast Boy said, beginning to panic.

"I'll give you two choices" Terra said in a simple and blunt tone. "You can either come back to me of your own will and forget about Raven, or… oh!" Terra suddenly seemed slightly surprised. "What do you know? You don't have a choice!"

"You're insane" Beast Boy said, a small snarl obvious in his tone.

"Nevertheless" Terra said with a wave of dismissal. This action was followed by a return of the now infamous smirk.

Beast Boy was feeling desperate by this point. He made a sudden lunge for the door and was only a mere couple inches from freedom.

"Stop" Terra said in a calm but unmistakably commanding tone. Beast Boy's legs seemed to lock into position just in time for his face to collide with the door before him. "Good boy" Terra said condescendingly.

While all of this was happening, a small portion of his mind which remembered all that had been happening to him as of late was thinking _'Why does everything have to end like this?'_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Robin wrinkled his nose at the note in his hands. "Dammit Beast Boy" he muttered to himself, rubbing his forehead soothingly. "What kind of bullshit are you pulling this time?"

He whirled on his feet, planning on finding the green shifter if it killed him. He really needed to give that kid a good talking too.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Starfire hummed a quaint little tune as she made her way down the twisting corridors of Titan's Tower. She stopped, however, when she began to hear the sound of familiar mutterings. "Robin?"

"Star?" Robin replied, slightly surprised just as he appeared through Beast Boy's door. "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you Robin" Starfire replied somewhat suspiciously. She may love the guy, but even she knew that nothing good could come of him snooping through Beast Boy's room.

"I was planning on seeing how Beast Boy was dong" Robin began with a soothing exhalation. "He's been strangely—absent lately. Then, I found this." He finished by thrusting the letter into Starfire's line of vision.

She pulled the parcel from his grip and began to read. The process was a vaguely difficult one, seeing as how the written language wasn't included in her instantaneous education. But, when the words finally sunk in, she nearly dropped the note. "Robin! We must find Raven before she finds Beast Boy!"

"Why?" Robin asked, one side of his mask lifting in that way it does.

Starfre had her own reasons, but decided that, for once, it would be best to keep them to herself; if only to save time. In order to satisfy the suspicious leader, however, Starfire gave a noncommittal "I just believe that it would be best."

"I'm not falling for it Star" Robin replied, crossing his arms.

"Fine!" Starfire exclaimed exasperatedly. "Our friends; Beast Boy and Raven have performed the coupling. They have been together since shortly after the party at the least."

Robin's eyes had gone wide by the end of Starfire's explanation. "How do you know this? Why don't I know this?"

"That is quite simple Robin" Starfire said, slowly making her way down the hall. "I am not as naïve as you all seem to think I am—and you—Robin—can be a bit—thick is it—on occasion."

Robin was dumbstruck by that statement but quickly shook it off. Whatever was going on, Starfire seemed to have a plan.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Raven made her way down the hall hesitantly. She had a bad feeling which was encroaching upon her quite rapidly. Now, this isn't to say that she isn't used to getting bad feelings. But, this particular bad feeling just seemed different.

As she collided with something large, hard and metallic, she simply assumed that she had found the bad thing. But, upon further examination, she realized that it was only Cyborg.

"Rae?" Cyborg asked, hs eye opening wide. "What's up?" He quickly pulled her to her feet before allowing her to right herself. "You're usually too busy slamming into BB for it to happen with anybody else."

"Speaking of Beast Boy" Raven said, completely ignoring Cyborg's comments. "Have you seen him?"

"I think I saw him bein' dragged 'round a corner by blondie" Cyborg replied nonchalantly.

"What?" Raven asked, her eyes going wide. Her voice quickly dropped as she continued "I can't believe that he'd—"

"Raven!"

The cloaked girl spun on her heels to find that Starfire was flying up to her, Robn close on her heels. "Starfire? Robin? What's happening?"

Starfire stopped short before Raven and, rather than answering, held the letter out to her. Raven took the piece of paper and began to read over the rough handwriting; attempting to read through the frequent eraser marks.

"Oh Azar" Raven gasped, actually dropping the letter unlike Starfire. "Of course."

"What—" was all Robin could get out before both Cyborg and Starfre shooshed him.

Noticing the cross look on his face, Starfire leaned in for a brief explanation. "She is puttng the pieces of the metaphorical puzzle together."

Robin nodded briefly, finally having some slight clue as to what he should be doing. Suddenly, Raven looked up and spoke. "We need to find Beast Boy."

"Why?" Robin asked. Even though he had a clue, he wasn't stopped from wanting more.

"No time" Raven blurted, turning to make her way towards the only place that Beast Boy could be. "He's likely in some sort of danger."

Those few words were enough to knock Robin into hero mode. "Okay, Titans—"

"Really not necessary man" Cyborg sighed, making his way after the girls who were both far ahead of the two. Dropping his head in minor disappointment, Robin made his way slowly after his team.

**A/N: **Okay, all the Titans have gotten involved and we're approaching our climax. Don't freak out due to the lack of description of what's occurring within Terra's room. As ths is primarily a BB/Rae fic, I've decided that it would be best to leave that particular bit out. I may write it as an aside type of thing; like I did with the Terra/Wildebeest thing and what I've been trying to do with the **BB's Birthday Bash** continuation thingy, but I can't be certain. Well, I'm gonna get to work on the next chapter now.

**P.S. **Once again, five reviews(nonassenine ones) will get me to finish the chapter so I can update.

Signed,

The Cheese!


	8. Chapter 7: MURDER!

**Wrath of a Pissed Off Blond**

**A/N: **I am **_sooooo_** sorry for the wait! I was experiencing some difficulties deciding what I wanted to happen next in this story. I hope that this chapter is able to make up for the wait, though I highly doubt it.

**Chapter 7: MURDER!!!**

The team finally arrived at the door of their newest member, Starfire moving ahead to knock the door in with a single punch. What they saw caused them all to stop all movements, only able to stare in shock.

Beast Boy was pounding relentlessly into Terra, his head turning from side-to-side, the boy apparently unable to stand the pleasure. Raven shook her head and was just about to call out to Beast Boy when he slammed down one last time, throwing his head back and twitching slightly.

"I think he's fine" Robin muttered too quietly for anybody to hear.

After a second or so passed, Beast Boy's head began to loll lifelessly to the side before suddenly snapping back, his left eye twitching insanely.

"I stand corrected" Robin muttered equally as quietly as before, his own eye twitching slightly at the sight. "If that's what sex does to a guy, I'm staying a virgin."

"Too late" Starfire whispered to him, causing him to jump as he was unaware that he was talking out loud.

During this conversation, Beast Boy seemed to be calming down a bit. But, that didn't last long. A psychotic grin appeared upon from nowhere, seeming to take up his entire face. His claws seemed to elongate to nearly three times their normal length as he pulled an exhausted Terra into what looked suspiciously like the standard hostage position.

"What the—" Robin and Cyborg shouted simultaneously at this turn of events.

"Beast Boy! No!" Starfire shouted, running into the room.

Terra, on the other hand, was completely calm. "Stop that Beast Boy." When his grin only grew, she finally realized the severity of her situation. "What the fu—"

"So Terra," Beast Boy began in a truly sadistic tone which sent shivers up the spines of everybody in the room. "Tell me. How does it feel to be completely at another's mercy?"

"You can't kill her!" Raven shouted. She may despise Terra with the fiery passion of—every one of Starfire's emotions, but murder goes against everything the Titans believe in.

Beast Boy turned to give her a slightly confused and unnerved expression. He suddenly shook his head readopting the sadistic grin. "You're right Rae, I should be giving the honor of my first killing to—Robin!"

With that last word, he threw Terra such that her head collided with the wall and she fell unconscious. In the same movement, he pushed himself from the bed and leapt straight for Robin who just barely dodged the strike. He leapt again, this time being caught in a claw of dark energy.

"I'm sorry" Raven mumbled, causing the energy to briefly encase his face, knocking him unconscious. She then pulled him in and dropped his limp form into her arms. "I'll take care of him; you all deal with Terra." She only risked one hateful glance in the blonde's direction before she left to restrain Beast Boy.

Starfire and Cyborg nodded in understanding as they ran over to Terra.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Half an hour later left the Titans with sustained sanity in an observation room. Beast Boy and Terra, however, were unconscious and restrained both by straight jackets and devices designed to cancel out their powers. Cyborg and Robin were keeping close eyes on the two via close-circuit televisions covering one wall of the room.

Raven was standing in a corner, waiting for the others to prepare for her story. Starfire was just entering, having taken a moment to grab a refreshing glass of mustard.

"Is every one ready?" Raven asked calmly.

"As we'll ever be" Cyborg replied, not turning to face her.

"Yes friend" Starfire continued after wiping the mustard mustache from her face. "We are entirely composed of ears."

The only reply from Robin was a short nod. Returning the gesture, not that he could see it, Raven began her story. She told them all everything that she had learned. She explained how Terra had been using a spell from one of her books to alter Beast Boy's brain chemistry; only briefly mentioning the blooming relationship between the changeling and herself.

"That still doesn't explain why Beast Boy just flipped out there" Robin interrupted, just as Raven was about to explain that part.

"I'm not done" Raven hissed, shutting the boy wonder up instantaneously. When all was silent, she continued. "Anyways, although such tamperings with a person's mmind could be relatively harmless when performed in small amounts, Terra far exceeded the limit of tampering that any mortal brain can sustain sanity under."

"So, in other words—" Robin began, entering a thoughtful pose.

"Terra has done the breaking of our friend's brain?" you-know-who finished for him.

"Basically" Raven replied, making her way towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Robin asked, finally turning to face the others.

"I'm going to fix what Terra broke" was all that Raven said as she literally walked right through the door.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Beast Boy groaned slightly as he regained consciousness. "Ah man…" he moaned, attempting to rub his aching skull. He found, however, that he was unable to do so. He spared a glance at himself and discovered his current attire. "Of course" he muttered. "Why does everything end with me in a straight jacket?"

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit?" came a voice which Beast Boy quickly identified as Raven. "It's only happened two times in the past."

"Hey Rae" Beast Boy said, ignoring her previous statement. "So, what'd I do to get myself in here this time?"

"Don't play dumb Beast Boy" Raven stated sharply. "I know you remember what you did. You won't be fooling me."

"Ya' can't blame a psycho for tryin'."

"I suppose not." Raven sat down, cross legged, a short distance from the restrained boy. "I'm going to return you to normal" she stated simply. "It will be much easier if you do not resist. You can either agree to allow it, or I can simply knock you out again. It's your choice."

He looked down then off to the left, retaining the latter position for a short while. Finally, his response came in the form of a noncommittal "Will it hurt?"

"Only if you resist" Raven answered plainly.

"Though I'm quite enjoying insanity and all its perks," Beast Boy began, smirking slightly. "I obviously have no choice in the matter."

"Good" Raven replied, calming slightly. She closed her eyes and hovered slightly into the air. Just before she initiated the technique Terra had become so very familiar with, she peaked an eye open and spoke. "I'm surprised to be honest. I was expecting you to start screaming about not being taken alive."

"Would you rather I scream?"

Raven stared at him for a moment before simply closing the eye and chanting her mantra. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos." As the last syllable was slightly slurred, her soul-self flew from her body and slid smoothly into Beast Boy's head. He sighed slightly, deciding to enjoy the last moments of his insanity. How did he do this? Why, he laughed maniacally and rocked back and forth of course!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Raven quickly found herself in a large green meadow, once calm and peaceful, now nearly destroyed by a seemingly impossible mixture of flodding and fires, all coupled with the harsh winds and booming thunder of the stormclouds made it extremely obvious why Beast Boy was so unstable.

As Raven viewed her metaphorical surroundings with her metaphorical eyes, she let out a metaphorical breath, rubbing her metaphorical temple and began to take care of the metaphorical disaster area before her.

With a single "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" the raging storm was dissipated, leaving her with nothing but the residual damage from what had already happened.

"Okay," she muttered. "Now to fix the damage—if it's not too late."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire stared in stunned horror as Beast Boy was rolling about his room, laughing in a way which oddly resembled the Joker in Robin's mind. As all of this was happening, Raven was hovering calmly in the center of the room, completely still and totally unaware of the spazzing changeling nearby.

"I stand corrected" Cyborg whispered. "This is **_way_** scarier than Wicked Scary could ever hope to be."

"God" Robin groaned. "He's like a miniature Joker."

"No friend" Starfire argued. "I believe that the Joker would be truly envious of such levels of insanity."

"True" both Robin and Cyborg replied in unison.

**A/N: **Okay, there's another chapter. I'm truly sorry for the shortness—and the crappiness—and the not-all-that-funny-ness. The only excuse I have is that this is how it wanted to come out, and no matter how many times I tried to rewrite it, it refused to change.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**I may be disappearing for a little while. This does not only concern updates either. It concerns everything I do on this site. I will not be reading, writing, or reviewing. This is not a certain thing, but my mother will be angry when she finds out that I am failing English. Until recently, the number 59 didn't even exist as far as I was concerned. I apologize for the inconvenience, as there is nobody I can blame but myself. I am sorry.**

Signed,

The Cheese!


	9. Chapter 8: Wrath of a Pissed Off Goth

**Wrath of a Pissed Off Blond**

**A/N: **Okay, I deeply apologize for taking so long to update lately. School has been a real bitch to my creativity. I've always found that I do my best writing late at night, and when I have to wake up at 6:30 five mornings out of the week, I find that late nights aren't nearly as possible as they once were. Just take solice in the fact that I'm not one of those people who updates, like, once every six months or something.

Oh yeah; this longer than usual chapter should help, too.

**Chapter 8: Wrath of a Pissed Off Goth**

"We're gonna paint a wagon!" came the sound of what could only be described as caterwauling. "We're gonna paint it good!"

"Will our friend Raven be finishing what she is doing inside the mind of our other friend any time soon?"

"Not sure, Star" came the reply from Cyborg who was cringing right along with the other two occupants of the room.

"All we can do is pray Star" Robin supplied, officially making the only quality joke in his life.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Releasing a metaphorical sigh from her equally as metaphorical lungs, Raven lowered herself to the ground of Beast Boy's mindscape.

"Okay," she muttered to herself. "That should be every—"

She was unable to finish as she noticed a pile of fallen trees not even ten yards to her left.

"How'd I miss that?" she asked herself, slowly approaching the visual representation of the remainder of Beast Boy's insanity. She lit her hands up with her ebony magic and was about to spread the force towards the destruction when she noticed something that sturck her instantly as bad.

'_Oh hell'_ she thought, eyeing the flower bed that just _had_ to be directly under the pile of trees. Raven, being the quick study that she is, had quickly determined that Beast Boy's memories were represented by flowers. As such, should she slip up in any way while attempting to move the tree, untold damage could be wrought on an immeasurable quanitity of Beast Boy's memories—possibly leading to an irreverseable amnesia of unforeseeable intensity.

Needless to say, our favorite half-demon had a dilemma on her hands. And, to this, she reacted—as far as she was concerned at least—quite appropriately.

"Shit…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There was a short groan as Terra squinted her eyes for a moment before slowly allowing them to slide open. She looked about at her surroundings before sighing dejectedly. "This is just perfect," she mumbled. "Now I'm gonna have to do something astoundingly selfless—likely sacrificing my life in the process—then come back only to fake amnesia… again."

This solemnly whispered statement was followed by a long period of self-pittying silence. Then…

"Nah! I'll just give 'em a heart felt apology and everything'll be all cool again!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"That girl has some real issues" Cyborg muttered to himself, having turned away from the screen viewing Beast Boy's room so he could get a break from the singing.

"They're gonna paint a wagon! They're gonna paint it good! They ain't braggin'! They're gonna—"

It may go without saying, but he wasn't experiencing much success in that attempt.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Raven, having finally determined the best route of action, nodded self-assuringly and closed her eyes, allowing herself to flow from Beast Boy's mindscape and back into her own body.

"We're gonna paint that wagon! We're gonna paint it fine! We're gonna use oil based paint, 'cause the wood is piiiiiiiiiiiiiine!"

"Are you done?" Raven asked, startling Beast Boy out of his spazzing.

Rather than any other reaction that Raven may have been expecting, Beast Boy rolled himself over to her and shouted "Hey Rae!" with a grin that simply embodied the phrase 'shit eating.'

"Nice to see you too" Raven deadpanned before launching into her explanation. As if by the blessing of some great deity, Beast Boy was actually paying attention—nodding and 'Uh-huh'-ing and all.

"So, you're saying—" Beast Boy began with a thoughtful look on his face. "—that I get to choose whether I wanna stay crazy or possibly losing any number of memories. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"I fail to see where the question is" he continued in a blunt tone that made Raven twitch slightly. "I mean, it's really a no-brainer! Losing memories can be a really sucky thing. Plus—insanity is fun!"

"Only you" Raven said with a roll of her eyes and the vaguest of smirks pulling at the corners of her lips. Regaining her normal stoic composure, Raven asked the question he'd been waiting for all along. "You ready to lose the straight jacket yet?"

"Totally" Beast Boy replied, slightly relieved. "Though," he continued, looking slightly off to the side. "These things can be kinda fun—in small doses that is."

With a sigh which was more for the show than actually exasperation, Raven simply said "Yes Beast Boy. You can keep it if you want to."

"Ferschizzle!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Just one more thing" was the next line heard over the speaker in the observation room.

"Yeah?"

"You need to promise that you won't kill anybody when I let you out."

"Of course!" came the slightly indignant shout from Beast Boy.

The three Titans watching these events cringed slightly as Raven released the first buckle. Two of the three, however, calmed instantly—and one even chuckled a bit—as Beast Boy continued, saying "Though, if somebody fucks with me bad enough, I really can't make any promises."

"That isn't funny!" Robin shouted, never really having faced the fact that one of his teammates had tried to kill him earlier. Such wouldn't have bothered him, had the changeling been trying to kill anybody within reach, but he was specifically targeting Robin—and no amount of councelling would ever make that moment all right in the boy wonder's head.

"Shall we join our friend in the dank room of the padding?"

When the other occupants of the room had finally decoded the meaning of Starfire's question, a nod was shared between the three—one quite a bit more hesitant than the rest—and they exited the observation room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Raven released the final buckle and the jacket slid off of Beast Boy, he pulled back and stretched a small bit. When he finished working out all of his kinks, he looked Raven straight in the eyes and gave her a grin, holding his arms out expectantly. Raven just stared at him uncomprehendingly, not used to the well-known 'hug me' pose.

Finally realizing that she wasn't getting the point, Beast Boy sighed and dsaid "Well?" in a falsely agitated tone.

Raven's eyes widened fractionally as comprehension struck her and she couldn't stop the smile that tugged at her lips. She took a step towards her guy before stopping abruptly. "You promise you won't try and kill me, right?" she asked mockingly.

Beast Boy sighed dramatically, placing a hand on his forehead and turning away from the girl. "A guy completely loses his mind **_once _**and he can never live it down!"

"Oh, quit whining you pinhead" Raven droned as she spun him back around and pulled him close, placing her lips upon his. They just stood like that, treasuring the feeling of being in one another's embrace—with the added lip-on-lip action until… applause.

"Bravo!" came the energetic shout of Starfire.

"And, to think, I didn't believe Star at first" came Robin's two cents.

"Hell yeah be-hatches!" Cyborg shouted, apparently not having anything of any substance to put into the discussion, but feeling the need to be heard nonetheless.

As congratulations continued to be exchanged in the padded room, Raven—as well as all the others—couldn't help but notice that Beast Boy really wasn't into it. Finally, Robin took him aside and asked "Hey, what's up with you?"

"Oh, nothing" Beast Boy replied sarcastically. "I just tried to kill my leader after my ex-girlfriend revealed how much of a nutcase she is."

Robin shook his head before speaking again. "Don't worry about her BB, she's not crazy; she's a girl—a jealous girl."

"Don't you think you're being a little bit sexist?" Raven asked, overhearing the conversation.

"No!" Robin shouted, suddenly enraged out of the blue. He stalked off in a huff.

"Well," Raven began, only to have her sentence finished by Beast Boy.

"That was substancially awkward."

After a brief pause, Raven gave Beast Boy a small smirk. "So, how are we gonna get back at her?"

A wicked grin spread over Beast Boy's face as he said "Oh, I know just the thing. Don't you worry…"

"Did I hear something about revenge?" Cyborg asked, joining the pair. As if drawn by this very line, it wasn't long before the entire team was huddled in the center off the spongetastically squishy room, planning Terra's imminent demise.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Since shortly after awakening, Terra had just sat in place, not moving, not saying a word. There was no point; it wasn't like anybody would even want to talk to her after what she'd done.

No more than ten minutes after awakening, however, the door to her room slammed open with enough force to get the handle lodged into the spongy wall. It took Terra a few seconds to realize that the cause of said door slamming was a particularly frantic looking Robin.

Terra was just about to ask what was wrong when Robin yanked her to her feet, tearing the buckles to her jacket away as he did so.

Finally, she was able to speak, and asked the one question which would fit this—as well as many others to think of it— "What happened?"

The only reply she got was a harsh "He got out" before she was dragged out of the room and into the hall.

In a burst of blonde stubbornness, she planted her feet, nearly causing Robin to fall back from the force. "I am not going anywhere until you tell me **_exactly_** what is going on!"

With a defeated sigh, Robin began to speak rapidly, looking about frantically all the while. "As you know, what you did to Beast Boy caused him to go insane. We were forced to restrain him, but he was able to break free."

"But, what about the others?" Terra asked, not quite certain that she really wanted to know.

"Raven and Star went to their rooms after we restrained him. I sent Cyborg to find them."

As if on queue—which is quite the possibility—Cyborg ran around the corner, followed shortly by Raven.

"Where's Star?" Robin asked frantically.

"She wasn't in her room man!" Cyborg replied in a similar tone.

"It doesn't matter" Raven broke in, tone slightly more monotonous than normal. Though, Terra couldn't blame the girl, after all that had happened.

Closing his eyes tightly, Robin nodded a single time. "Raven's right. All that matters is stopping Beast Boy."

"I'll check around the corner" Cyborg announced, doing just that. Almost the instant he stretched his head around the corner, the sound of tearing metal could be heard and the three other Titans stared in horror.

It seemed as if the trio had fallen into a trance—a trance which was finally broken as Cyborg's head struck the floor with a resounding clang.

"Beast Boy?" Terra called out hesitantly.

Almost as if summoned by the question, a green blur of fur and claws leapt around the corner, leaping straight for—

"Raven!" Robin screamed, leaping between the two and blocking the attack with his bow-staff. "Run! Get Terra out of here, too!"

"But—" Raven said, an appropriately horrified expression on her face.

"Go!"

With that, Raven stepped back hesitantly before turning and running for Terra. Terra took Raven's arm and began to say something that had been bothering her since she'd awakened. "Raven, listen. I'm so—"

"There's no time" Raven cut in, breaking Terra's train of thought. Without another second's hesitation, Raven shouted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and the two girls were engulfed in a black, raven-shaped aura.

They were lucky too; as Beast Boy had lunged at them just as they vanished.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Terra blinked a couple times, attempting to clear her head of the dizziness brought about by Raven's teleportation. After finally regaining her balance, she began to look around, trying both to figure out where Raven had taken her as well as—where the hell Raven had sent her own self to.

"Rae?" Terra shouted through cupped hands. She began to walk forward, calling out Raven's name until she suddenly stumbled over something, nearly falling to the ground.

Regaining her balance, Terra looked down at what she had tripped over and choked on a scream from what she found. The only sound that could break through the lump in her throat was a barely audible "Starfire?"

This was, not surprisingly, due to the bloody, but still recognizable form of a clearly dead Starfire on the floor.

Terra began to step backwards slowly, a hand over her mouth and eyes wide in terror when she heard a deep, raspy chuckling echo around her. She finally collapsed to the ground, all the energy having left her. "I'm sorry!" she called out to the voice. "I didn't want anybody to get hurt! I just couldn't stand losing Beast Boy again!"

"Well, it's a bit too late fer' that, dontcha think, blondie?" came that same deeply rasping voice that had created the earlier chuckle. Tears were flowing freely from Terra's eyes by this point as the full repercussions of all that she'd done finally struck home in full.

She stared forward blankly as the form of Beast Boy emerged from the shadows, grinning like the proverbial Cheshire Cat. He stepped forward until he was an arm's length from the terrified girl. He slowly reached out a hand and cupped her chin, grin disappearing as he gave her a cold stare.

Suddenly, there was another chuckle; it didn't come from Beast Boy. "Well," croaked the new voice mockingly. "It seems that we're finally alone, little girl. As an immense hooded form seemed to form from the shadows, Beast Boy began to alter his form until Terra found the infamous Beast standing, slightly hunched, before her.

"Very nice work finding her my Beast" the hooded figure, now revealing two pairs of glowing, red eyes, growled. The Beast turned to face the figure which swooped in and wrapped its arms about the Beast's head, pressing lips on lips for only a short instance before pulling away.

To Terra's absolute horror, the milky white eyes of the Beast and the piercing red ones of the new figure each seemed to contain an honest affection deep within them. That's when it struck home who the hooded figure was. In hindsight, Terra wanted to slap herself for not figuring it out earlier. "Raven?"

The two glared at her, pure feral rage completely replacing the affection as the two descended upon the utterly destroyed blonde.

She threw her arms over her face in a vane attempt to protect herself against the imminant attack that… never… came…

**A/N: **Well, there you have it. That's officially the longest chapter I've posted for any multi-chapter, non-**Video Games**-based fic since joining this site. I hope it at least somewhat makes up for all the times I've made you all wait.

**SEMI—IMPORTANT NOTE!!!**

**For any of those who read BB's Birthday Bash, I have finally finished the lemon of which I had advertised in that fic. If anybody still wants it, I'd be happy to send it to you. You will receive it within 24-hours of posting the review… unless the site's screwing up or something like that.**

I deeply apologize for all of the annoyance of taking so long to update so much of the time, especially after demanding a specific amount of reviews, just to leave you waiting anyways. I'd still like five(5) reviews, but they really won't make much of a difference either way.

Signed,

The Cheese!


	10. Epilogue: Better Off Drunk

**Wrath of a Pissed Off Blond**

**A/N: **Welcome to the final chapter to Wrath. I hope you enjoy it in all its astounding longness. Oh, and I'd like to apologize for the somewhat extended wait.

**Epilogue: Better Off Drunk**

For Terra, the fear was crippling. She couldn't even think straight enough to remember that she has powers—though they'd likely be of little use in her current situation. Two of her once friends were, at the moment, in their most vicious forms and quite prepared to end her life in the most bloody and probably icky sounding way possible.

When we last saw her, she was on her back, covering her eyes and tensing in preparation for the inevitable attack.

The inevitable attack that never came.

Slowly and with great hesitance, Terra cracked her eyes open. What she saw hovering above her, however, caused her eyes to fly open in shock. Not more than a foot from her face stood a grinning, blood coated Starfire, a guffawing, momentarily one-armed Cyborg and a perfectly unscathed and smirking Robin.

Needless to say, Terra began to twitch.

Then, when the twitching wasn't making reality make sense again, she began to ramble and stutter incomprehensibly.

"B-but… Rob-Robin… f-f-fight… C-Cy-Cyb-borg… p-pieces… St-Star… **BLOOD!**"

Upon her shrieking of the last word, she allowed her head to fall as her breathing calmed almost unnaturally. The others actually lost their grins at this point. Robin was about to say something; what, we shall never know, when Terra stood up and made her way swiftly to the exit from the room.

"Ummm…" Robin finally choked out.

"Where ya' goin'?" Cyborg added, deciding that Robin was temporarily out of action and, therefore, he was to take his place as leader for about seven seconds.

Terra stopped and turned her head to face the others. Her eyes were completely dull. She just stared at the trio, not saying a word before, finally, she let out a small sigh and spoke.

"I really don't know anymore…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At another position in the tower, more specifically eight stories above the previous, Beast Boy and Raven were sitting in a dark bedroom, one laughing raucously and the other unable to hold back the small upward tilt to her lips.

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouted between bouts of laughter. "That was sweet! The look on her face!" He finally began to calm down after saying that and, wiping a tear from his eye, he continued with one more statement. "Nothing could make this day better."

Letting out a sigh, he lowered himself to the floor, panting slightly from the lack of oxygen intake.

Raven was struck by an oddly convenient thought. "I could think of something that could prove you wrong." Beast Boy just stared at her for a moment, slightly unnerved by the seemingly malicious smirk on her face—made all the creepier by the flickering candle light.

"Oh," he said, pretending to realize what she was getting at. Then, he added a much louder "Oh!" when he actually did realize what she was getting at.

At a speed that made Raven's smirk falter, Beast Boy shot to his feet and tore his spandex uniform off in a single fluid motion. He then threw it, not really caring where it landed. Raven, however, just had to ruin his plans—or lack of which.

"How the hell?" Raven asked as she allowed the uniform to drop from her dark powers into her hands. She examined the spandex for quite some time, making Beast Boy grow exponentially less patient before she finally looked up at him and spoke. "Shouldn't there be a tear in this thing?"

"Are you trying to tell me that, had I not defied the laws of physics, we'd be humping like bunnies by now?" Beast Boy shot back, squirming slightly at the manly discomfort.

Raven just stared at him, her questioning look finally falling away. "Y'know what? I'm not even gonna bother." And, with that, she threw the uniform to the side, fazed through her leotard and sent it to join the other bit of clothing.

"Looks like we have one thing in common" Beast Boy muttered as he landed directly on top of Raven, catching her lips in a heated kiss.

As this was the first real—human form—kiss the two had shared since becoming a couple—for the third time—they really didn't want to let it end. But, the human lung can be a real bitch like that.

The two pulled back suddenly, gasping for air, nearly having drowned in their recently discovered nymphomania.

"What might that be?" Raven asked, breathlessly.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked in return, having completely forgotten his pre-kiss comment.

"The thing we have in common" Raven clarified, still somewhat breathless.

"Commando" was all Beast Boy said before doing something that Raven hadn't expected. He lowered his head slightly and pulled one of her nipples into his mouth. All she could do was gasp in a mixture of pleasure and discomfort. The fact that she was already quite aroused only made the sensations all the better.

As Beast Boy swirled his tongue about the nub, he found himself growing increasingly aroused himself, and quickly began to think of anything to keep himself calm. _'Heh… nipple's kinda a funny word… nipple… heh.'_

Needless to say, it wasn't the strongest of attempts.

Slowly, Beast Boy came to the conclusion that he'd been ignoring the other nipple for long enough and he suddenly switched over, not forgetting to place a short kiss on Raven's lips. Once again, all Raven could do was gasp and moan.

As Beast Boy was working the second nipple, he allowed his hand to pinch and rub the other, as to keep it from getting jealous. By this point, Raven was gasping uncontrollably, throwing her head back and forth with such force that her hair was beginning to mat slightly.

Then, it happened. Raven struck her first orgasm of the night, causing her breath to catch and her eyes to squeeze shut. Every muscle in her body tensed before suddenly relaxing and she fell limp. Beast Boy had released her nipples, not wanting to overwhelm her—yet.

'_And to think; that was just the foreplay…'_

"You like that?" he asked in a semi-convincing attempt at a seductive tone.

Although he had his suspicions, nothing was ever confirmed as no answer was ever given. Instead, Raven simply flipped him over and pressed her lips down upon his own.

"My turn" came the pale girl's breathless words as she slipped down his body. She quickly eyed his somewhat overly-engorged member before pulling the tip into her mouth.

Beast Boy's head snapped back at finally getting some attention before he was able to compensate and force himself to calm. "That's the spot" he said, voice already becoming ragged again.

The girl had started by simply running her tongue around and over the tip repeatedly, slowly drawing more in as time progressed. Before a full thirty seconds had passed, she had half of the length in her mouth, just about ready to try deep throating it.

Though she did remember the events of the fateful party, she, too, was slightly uncertain on the details of exactly what had taken place in that closet. So, for all she could recall, this could be the first time she'd ever tried it.

But, if such were the case, why was her throat already so loose?

Beast Boy was exercising every ounce of the little will power he held to keep from simply jamming himself down the girl's throat. The pleasure was washing over him in waves, the sucking and licking nearly too much for him to handle.

Then came the coup de grace.

'_How'd she know I liked to be poked there?'_

He pulled away from her with such force that she nearly fell from the bed. She caught herself, however, and gave Beast Boy a clearly displeased glare.

"What the hell was that?"

Panting heavily, Beast Boy tried to respond as best he could. "Rae… when a… guy comes… it's all… over…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Raven asked in the same incredulous, though slightly flustered tone as before.

"Guys… have… limits…" Beast Boy replied, trying incessantly to get his breathing under control.

"Then, we're going for the home stretch?" Raven asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"That's the… plan…" Beast Boy replied, finally forcing a coy smirk. Without another second of hesitation, Raven pounced on top of him, pressing her lips to his and holding the embrace and lip-lock for as long as she could.

Beast Boy, however, had one last thing to say.

"Before we… go any further… my safety word… is… cinnamon…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cyborg was making his way down the twisting halls of Titan's Tower en route to his room to recharge for the night when he had to stop.

"Cinnamon! Cinnamon!"

Cyborg turned his head slowly to eye the metal door labeled "Raven" for just a moment before shrugging and continuing on his way, beginning to whistle the tune to the A-team theme song.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Too much?"

"Five?"

"You don't have to make me feel worse…"

"But—five?"

"Okay! I get it!"

"Listen Rae," Beast Boy finally muttered after finally recovering from the shock and pain. "I can take two or three no problem—four even, but five's just way too much."

"Like I said," Raven forced out through gritted teeth before releasing her held breath. "I promise I won't do that again.. Okay?"

"Hey!" Beast Boy replied, shaking his arms about wildly. "Don't get me wrong! It wasn't bad at first. But, when you brought in the fifth, it was just too much. I'd be pretty happy with one or two just being left in there 24/7."

"Maybe," Raven replied hesitantly. "But that would probably be a bit distracting in a fight."

This vaguely awkward conversation was followed by a long period of silence. Finally, Raven spoke. "So…"

"So…" Beast Boy replied in an identical tone.

"Killed the mood?"

"Not even close."

With that, the green boy tackled his pale girlfriend to the bed. "Ready?" he asked, already losing control over his breathing rate.

"You know it" the girl beneath him answered tensely. Without a second thought, Beast Boy shoved himself into her opening with the vigor of youth. There was a split second of the two laying, one planted firmly in the other, both with eerily similar thoughts.

'_How is he so big?'_

'_How the hell is she fitting me?'_

The two exchanged a look that seemed to confirm their vague, unworded suspicions. "Magic?" they both asked simultaneously, each responding in the exact same way—with the exact same word.

Raven, however, had a tiny bit to add. "I would tell you not to steal any more of my books, but if this is what you do with them, I'd be a hypocrite to complain."

"Remember that part where you were too busy moaning and twitching to talk?" Beast Boy asked, quickly becoming uncomfortable with the lack of motion.

"Yeah?" Raven replied hesitantly.

"Let's do that again" Beast Boy supplied shortly before pulling himself back before slamming himself back down. He quickly followed these motions by a set of identical ones, finding himself in a quick and simple rhythm.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was at about this time that Robin and Star had decided to go to bed themselves. It had been quite the day with all the drama between Beast Boy, Raven and Terra.

As they were passing the door of one of the previously mentioned Titans(guess which one), however, they were forced to stop and listen to the shouting from within.

"Come on!" came one voice. "Gimme' some dirty talk!"

"You want dirty talk?" came another. "You got it!"

Robin and Starfire couldn't stop the identical blushes painting their cheeks. Nor, however, could they force themselves to start moving again.

"I'm gonna make you scream! I'm gonna fuck you 'til you bleed!"

"That's what I'm talkin' 'bout!"

"I'm gonna piss all over you! I'm gonna shit on yo' face and fart in yo' mouth!"

Everything was silent for a time. Not even the earlier sounds of rhythmic bed springs could be heard.

"Too dirty?"

"A bit…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Having recovered quickly from the shock towards Raven's overly exuberant dirty talking, Beast Boy had resumed his previous rhythm, the sweaty, pale beauty beneath him already beginning to arch into his thrusts. If not for the pause, the two would have reached orgasm in a mater of seconds.

But, all things considered, they were getting there.

Not another minute of fierce thrusting and Raven's head snapped back, the now familiar sensation of tensing muscles taking hold. Beast Boy also tensed as he felt the pulsating walls of the girl's hole tightening and loosening around him rhythmically. Only a second of this made him lose control as well, collapsing on top of the girl before he'd even ceased coming.

As the afterglow took hold and the semi-new couple laid in one another's arms, still attached at the crotch, they could only bask in the memory of the emotional spike. As it faded, however, one pulled from the other, but only enough to settle beside her.

There was a long period of silence before either spoke.

"Y'know," the green boy began. "All I wanted to do was do it with the sexiest superhero in the tri-state area and then I had to go and fall in love."

It was awhile before Raven was able to gather her own wits to reply. "It happens" she said finally, turning to give the boy next to her a small, weak smile. "Believe me…"

The exhausted boy looked the exhausted girl deep in the eyes before an exhausted equivelant of a mischievous smile spread over his face. "Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been wondering—when'd you become such a nympho?"

"Eighty percent of victims of childhood sexual abuse become sex addicts in their teen and adult years" Raven replied in a blunt and eerily calm—especially for the situation—voice.

Beast Boy, for his part, just rolled his eyes and bent his head forward in order to steal a kiss from the girl he was convinced he'd never figure out.

Raven, for her part, simply positioned her head to accept the kiss from the guy that she was convinced she'd never figure out

_**RING—RING—RING—RING—RING—RING—RING!**_

"Dammit!" came the simultaneous chorus of two voices.

**A/N: **Okay, it's done. This is officially my ninth completed story. I just wanna apologize for the extensive wait. I really have no excuse other than that school and one hell of a sinus infection got in the way. You try writing through daily sinus headaches—followed shortly by enough make-up work to choke a horse!

I just wanna inform all of you that I'm entering the last quarter in school this Sunday. That means that summer is just around the bend for me. My updates will speed up exponentially because of which. I always write faster when I don't have anything else to do.

**Somewhat Important Note!**

**I recently thought of something. Wouldn't it be cool if I turned this into a somewhat never-ending series? Think about it. I could just have story after story, all taking place within the same timeline, each being about something sucky happening to BB and Raven, them working through the trial, just to fuck once at the end before the next inconvenience rears its ugly head?**

**My question for you, the reviewers, is; would you like me to add yet another part to this story?**

**If it'll help you to make up your mind, I'll tell you the summary for the possible next edition to this thus far short series.**

**BB and Rae thought that they'd finally gotten through the obstacles of love by fixing Terra's damage and scaring her straight. But, how will Raven cope when she has to rescue BB from a new villain known as the fetishest?**

**It's all up to my reviewers/PMers now. I'm not really sure if it's a full-out pool, but if the demand is high enough, I'll start work on the new fic.**

Signed,

The Cheese!


End file.
